familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph ben Jacob
}} * GreatGrandson of Patriarch Abraham * One of the Twelve Tribes of Israel * Ruling Magistrate of Egypt Biography Joseph - Son of Rachel, Jacob’s second wife (Gen. 30:22–24; 37:3). An extensive account of his life is given in Gen. 37–50. The story is especially instructive in showing the discipline of misfortune and also that the Lord rewards his obedient children according to their faithfulness. The story of Joseph is also an illustration of the way in which God works in history, preserving his people. Joseph’s valor in resisting the allurements of Potiphar’s wife is an unequaled example of faith, chastity, and personal purity. His protection was his faith, as illustrated by his words: “How then can I do this great wickedness, and sin against God” (Gen. 39:9). In the New Testament, Joseph is mentioned only once (Heb. 11:21–22), as an example of faith. Joseph obtained the birthright in Israel because he was worthy and because it was his natural right. When Reuben, the actual firstborn, lost the privilege by transgression (1 Chr. 5:1–2), Joseph, as the firstborn son of Jacob’s second wife, was next in line for the blessing. Joseph was a visionary man, a dreamer and interpreter of dreams, “a man in whom the Spirit of God is” (Gen. 41:38). Special blessings and prophecies on the head of Joseph and his posterity are found in Gen. 48; 49:1, 22–26; and Deut. 33:13–17. When Joseph died in Egypt at age 110, he was embalmed; but, in keeping with his own previous request, he was kept from burial until Moses and the children of Israel took his bones to Canaan to be buried near his father and other ancestors (Gen. 50:22–26; Ex. 13:19; Josh. 24:32). Latter-day revelation confirms many of the biblical details about Joseph and adds other important facts (see JST Gen. 50:24–38 Appendix; 2 Ne. 3:4–22; 4:2; Alma 10:3; 46:23–27). It is through latter-day revelation that the larger mission of the family of Joseph in the last days is illustrated. The tribes of Ephraim and Manasseh, Joseph’s children, were among the ten tribes of the Northern Kingdom of Israel, and thus among the “lost tribes.” Also, one portion of Joseph’s descendants came to America about 600 B.C. and established two great peoples. The record of their doings is called the Book of Mormon. It has also been primarily Joseph’s descendants whom the Lord has called upon first in these last days to carry the gospel to the nations of the earth, in compliance with the covenant God made with Abraham. See also Abraham, covenant of; Ephraim; Patriarch. Genesis 41 Narrative Joseph was 30 years old when he was made 2nd ruler over all of Egypt by Pharoah, and given Asenath to wife. 43 And he made him to ride in the second chariot which he had; and they cried before him, Bow the knee: and he made him ruler over all the land of Egypt. 44 And Pharaoh said unto Joseph, I am Pharaoh, and without thee shall no man lift up his hand or foot in all the land of Egypt. 45 And Pharaoh called Joseph’s name Zaphnath-paaneah; and he gave him to wife Asenath the daughter of Poti-pherah priest of On. And Joseph went out over all the land of Egypt. 46 ¶ And Joseph was thirty years old when he stood before Pharaoh king of Egypt. And Joseph went out from the presence of Pharaoh, and went throughout all the land of Egypt. Genesis 41:43-46 Genesis 46 Narrative 19 The sons of Rachel Jacob’s wife; Joseph, and Benjamin. 20 And unto Joseph in the land of Egypt were born Manasseh and Ephraim, which Asenath the daughter of Poti-pherah priest of On bare unto him. 21 And the sons of Benjamin were Belah, and Becher, and Ashbel, Gera, and Naaman, Ehi, and Rosh, Muppim, and Huppim, and Ard. 22 These are the sons of Rachel, which were born to Jacob: all the souls were fourteen. Genesis 46:19-22 - KJV translation References * Joseph - biblical figure disambiguation * Book of Genesis 11-25 * Abraham's Family Tree - ReligionWikia * Joseph - LDS Bible Dictionary * Joseph - Wikipedia *Abraham - Family tree on JewAge (another Semantic MediaWiki site) Category:Biblical figures Category:Genesis Table of Nations Category:Semetic Tribes Category:Upgraded from info page Category:Lineage Adam to Jesus Category:Abraham Category:Christian saints from the Old Testament Category:Biblical prophets Category:Twelve tribes of Israel Category:Book of Genesis